


[podfic] Sasuke's No Good Very Bad Teammates

by 竜の術 (DreamingofDragon)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, Humor, POV Outsider, Team Feels, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofDragon/pseuds/%E7%AB%9C%E3%81%AE%E8%A1%93
Summary: "Naruto and Sakura have gone insane.Or: Just after becoming Team 7 Naruto and Sakura go through a massive shift in personality, leaving Sasuke out of the loop and wondering what in the name of sanity could have happened to them. His only consolation is that Kakashi is just as weirded out as he is."





	[podfic] Sasuke's No Good Very Bad Teammates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sasuke's No Good Very Bad Teammates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035764) by [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy). 



> This is my first attempt at podfic. I've always wanted to have a try at these type of literature, I am greatful for Gwen to let me have this opportunity.
> 
> I'm honestly a little nervous of how this will sound. But let us listen to this first.

Length: 11:33

Link on [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-998375944/chapter-1/s-IcFXo)

Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is [竜の術/Dreamingofdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofDragon/profile), most know me as Ryuu. 
> 
> Gwen's SNGVBT was a humorous comedy piece that I loved and lived every second of it. When Gwen asked for podfic reader, I immediately jumped on the chance. I had fun reading it, and I hope you had enjoyed just as I do.
> 
> Side note, I hate how Itachi's name and the English mixed like molds and veggie, it smelled awful. I loved the Japanese language (I'm learning it as well), and I always try to do the language justice by doing the pronunciation as intended.
> 
> Also, this will be slow to update due to my extremely packed schedule and lack of privacy, so please forgive me in advance.


End file.
